


you in june.

by ansutazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, big sleepy but here i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutazu/pseuds/ansutazu
Summary: i hope you know i love your summer sky, and even beyond that, i hope you know i loved you so. // keichi one-shot.





	you in june.

**Author's Note:**

> just a thing that happened spontaneously tonight,, it's. short and sweet, i hope,
> 
> eng lyrics by rachie

The summer rain was a rather unorthodox string of words — one would think that the land of the rising sun would see its bright, glowing face showcasing itself through blue skies in a season of festivals, cicadas, and scorching heat, but what met the student council president and vice president that summer afternoon was an exceedingly gloomy gray sky, rainclouds grumbling as rain drops fell from the tears of earth’s mysterious sadness.

“Ah, how unfortunate. It’s no use with going through the rest of summer vacation if the weather promises to be this dreary.”

“So it goes.”

The student council president shakes his head, he and his childhood friend standing side by side at the nearby bus stop as they waited for none other than their transportation to appear. Per the rather _strict one’s_ insistence, the blonde had been dragged to the library to study for the upcoming term, whether he liked it or not — “it’s not harmful to be prepared for the upcoming material,” Keito had said, and with no way to make his childhood friend snap out of his stubborn nature, the blonde went along, albeit a little happy to be able to spend time with the green-haired boy. Quarrel Festival was still fresh in his mind, the fight that had opened his mind and his heart, and oh, just how sweet it tasted to mend their relations, to tie their red strings back together, to be close once more with no pretenses or misunderstandings to obscure the view into each other’s hearts.

The study session lasted for a couple hours, to the blonde’s surprise, but his childhood friend was quite the teacher and an even more impressive lecturer, going over anything that Eichi might have missed during his absences spent clinging onto life in the hospital. Ah, the hospital — he had an appointment tomorrow, a probably check-up where the doctor will raise their eyebrows, nod a little, and say, “well, you’re lucky — you get to live for a little bit more.”

He hears that a lot — how ready he is for death, but his expiration date keeps getting pushed back, and a little part of him feels a twinge of remorse for the boy holding an umbrella above him (once the rain started pouring, they ran to the nearest convenience store, and they were lucky to grab the red one they were _sharing together_ — this was reality, wasn’t it?) and standing closely, standing at a distance that was reasonable due to the size of the umbrella, but heart-pounding nonetheless, something that makes his heart rise and fall in a seesaw of happiness and that aforementioned guilt.

Happy, because he was in his life — regret, because the boy shrouded in death has to wait in suspense for when he, too, finally breathes his last breath. He doesn’t want to try and imagine the sort of face he’ll make; it would drain his heart of what resolve he had left, it would make him wish he was still alive when he knew very well that he was nothing but born to die in that angel of death’s lifetime.

“You got awfully quiet after that. Are you alright, Eichi?” Keito’s remark is what breaks Eichi’s train of thought, and silently they meet each other eye-to-eye, a steady gaze held at eye-level (though Eichi lords that one centimeter difference whenever he wants) as, for the first time in what seemed to be forever, their searching was met not with forceful rummaging for the thoughts of the other, but a rather gentle process instead, patient and understanding and thoughtful. “It’s unnerving for you to be quiet this long…for some reason. Oi, don’t try to remember something like that.”

“Ahaha…Keito’s stilllike a little kid, hmm?” His laugh breaks the monotonous pitter-patter of the rain, though the sound disappears a few seconds after as he tilts his head slightly, suddenly feeling a little courageous.

It was _raining_ , and they were _sharing an umbrella_.

There was no way to forget about what he contemplated on beforehand — he’d always been like that, thinking about this and that without much end sometimes. They were complicated thoughts, notions that needed a long monologue to fully convey. But there were also thoughts that wouldn’t take a while at all, and the one that just crossed his mind seemed to be one of them. It would be a bold move, and perhaps a little selfish, but…with a sidestep that brings him just centimeters away from Keito, he figured he should take his chances. He had one life to live, after all — this was just making the most of it.

“Hey, Keito — isn’t it cold?”

“You’re cold, Eichi? I don’t have a blanket with me — hmm, but my jacket could probably work. Hold the umbrella for a second. I’ll give it to you.” Quick to look after his condition as always; the smile that spreads across Eichi’s lips is genuine, a little childish, and overflowing with the unforeseen feeling that had overwhelmed him that moment. He takes the umbrella from his childhood friend, fingers brushing slightly — ah, what a sudden jump his heart made!

The warmth he felt from thoughts of his childhood friend — could he properly convey it?

Eichi drops the umbrella, hands reaching for Keito’s face he kisses him on the lips; he holds him there, Keito’s and his own cheeks burning with warmth that quickly spread throughout the rest of his body. Eichi’ll admit that his childhood friend’s a nice kisser — he was gentle, he melted right into him, he tasted of promises made in the past, present, and future that entailed a future together. It was something nice, it was something sweet, and though they were drenched by the summer rain, it was no problem at all.

They pull away after a bit, though there’s no divide between them. Their foreheads touch, clothes sticking to their skin as water flattens their hair and as raindrops cloud Keito’s glasses, though because of their close proximity, there was no problem in seeing Eichi clearly. His face was red — but to be fair, Eichi’s was probably the same color, too. He laughs a little again, still caressing Keito’s face that seemed to share the same feelings, seeing that sort of look in his eyes.

Those promises — he tasted them, and he was right.

“Hey, Keito — I love you, so don’t forget me anytime soon.”

“I don’t plan to, because I’m also in love with you.”


End file.
